cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Link Joker/@comment-1952385-20141130221900/@comment-1952385-20141216200651
Alright Emmic just going to respond firstly to the whole change your deck to fit your play style etc etc bit since it's the shortest response I built the deck to suit my playstyle and it works if I were to use the so called optimal builds it would no longer yes it would possibly run better but much like my blue mill deck in magic I would get and loose interest because it would become effectively an auto piolt deck Second if you take a careful look at my set up you can see that in fact the grade 1's and 2's work well with all my grade 3's hence when I swap bosses out and force a change on my opponent's side I don't need any change on my side so all I do is ride and possibly legion depending where as they have to actually effect proper changes Now then as for your special support comment I find those cards useful in a focused build but in a build like this where I have a variety of bosses thusly not only do they not function to their fullest and take up space more versatile cards could be used Now then to the hafnium and nebula lord example your example while fair is under the assumption that they in competeing for the same postion within the deck eg Space Marine Chapter Master or Captain I know my examples are all over the place but hey they work but in the case of this deck not so Nebula Lord is often my early game pressure cooker where as Hafnium is more a late game card they are used for different reasons Nebula combined with a charcoal allows me to force alot of early game pressure thanks to limit break being enabled early thusly I will often break ride to Nebula lord giving a 6k boost to the front usually at this time is when I use dust tail to lock the other front unit giving 9k boost and limiting my opponent to 1 attack his next turn and forcing him to solely defend from the hand usually I have Bolt Line and Flash Gun out allowing me to sustain locks where as Hafnium is often a late game ride putting my heals and or perfects guard back into the deck giving either additional sustain or extra defence depending his power up allows for the late game push against my opponent and again with Flash Gun ,Bolt line setup I can reliably maintain the power relaibly Ok now to the South African part as I said I had limited selection and that was my reason for said limited selection Freezeray is used as my built in counter against the thousand cut decks such as Aqua Force,Nova Grapplers etc which are really popular here Dark Zodiac as I said again I have replaced them full time with Knight of Entropy And when I said so called issues it's because up until that point everyone said there were issues but had given no proof or examples hence so called issues